Independiente
by Clementine Flowers
Summary: Hermione siempre ha luchado por ser una mujer independiente.¿Que es ser independiente?


_Hi!_

_Este lo escribí hace como un año, fue mi catarsis y no pensaba nunca publicarlo. Recientemente lo encontré y bueno, no se, pienso que tal vez podría surgir algo mayor. ¿Qué pensáis?._

Después de muchas horas de espera la chica volvió a la habitación, era evidente que había estado llorando. Él olvidando la discusión anterior corrió a estrecharla en sus brazos, la maldita de Rita Sketter estaba vengándose con creces después de tantos años, y su campaña de desprestigio estaba dando buenos resultados.

Hermione acababa de ser despedida de su trabajo, y aunque había recibido muchas propuestas nuevas de trabajo ella las rechazaba porque no le permitían ser tan útil en la defensa de los seres desprotegidos. Por otra parte de algún modo a la prensa se había colado el chisme de que la heroína de la guerra estaba con un ex mortifago descendiente de una larga línea de familiares con sangre limpia, y a esto se sumaba el constante acoso que recibían sus padres para sonsacarles información.

Draco también estaba cansado, las discusiones habían ido en aumento desde que se hizo publica su relación , y constantemente veía en peligro lo que juntos habían construido mucho antes de lo que suponía la prensa. Por su parte le tenia sin cuidado lo que se hablara de él, y a pesar de los constantes esfuerzos del ministerio por quitarle parte de su fortuna esta se encontraba bien resguardada, sin embargo lo que mas le dolía era ver quebrarse a la mujer que amaba.

-veras como saldremos adelante- Draco intento darle confianza a Hermione, pero esta soltó una risa burlona, deshizo el abrazo y se acostó pretendiendo dormir, después de añadir burlonamente -Si, tu y yo. – Estaba muy dolida, y por desgracia el era la persona con la que podía desquitarse, le ponía de mal humor verlo preocupado por lo que le pasaba a ella como si fuera su propio problema.

-¿Sabes cual es tu jodido problema Granger? Que crees que estas sola, que pretendes convencerte de que estas sumergida en toda esa mierda y no hay nadie que te ayude a salir , y ¿sabes porque te esfuerzas en conseguirlo? Porque en tu cabecita creaste durante años la idea de ser una mujer fuerte e independiente. No se quien demonios te dijo que una mujer asi no necesitaba ayuda jamás o que no habria quien la ayudara cuando cayera.- Draco ya no podía callarse mas, esa situación estaba acabando por completo con el. -¿Te das cuenta de todas las personas que te rodeamos? Te apuesto a que mas de uno o por lo menos uno (yo) esta dispuesto a tenderte una mano, que seguramente rechazarías ya que te haría sentir terriblemente miserable por ser incapaz de salir del hoyo sola.- finalmente grito intentando inútilmente que la tristeza no se notara en su voz.

-Y tu que sabes de cuales son mis problemas, de lo que me preocupa, de lo que estoy sintiendo en este momento? NADA, no sabes nada, solo eres un estúpido engreído de un mundo completamente distinto al mío que cree saberlo todo.

-Lo ves , te encierras en ti , estas convencida de que nadie te conoce , pero te equivocas , olvidas acaso quien ha estado contigo cuando te sientes mal , cuando tienes un maldito problema ? pero tu simplemente cierras los ojos y pretendes que no hay nadie. Yo mejor que nadie se que nunca te rindes, pero se también que estas predispuesta a creer que todo ira de la peor manera posible , y sobre decir que no es así.

-¿ah no? entonces como, entonces porque carajos estamos discutiendo en este momento, tu con tu buena disposición y optimismo no has solucionada nada, ¿Quién entonces se mantiene con los ojos cerrados, eh? Toda esta mal y seguramente empeorara, asi es la vida.- Hermione sabia que estaba siendo cruel, pero se sentía devastada

-¿ y decir eso te ayuda a sentirte mejor? ¿Por que las cosas están mal simplemente te quedaras aquí sin luchar por lo que quieres? Yo nunca dije que el mundo fuera perfecto, ni siquiera lo insinué. Pero no vas a venir aquí a decirme que todo esta mal, y que no tendrá solución . Todos tenemos problemas Hermione, y se que dirás que algunas personas como yo nos los buscamos y si, es así, pero de eso se trata esto , de levantar tu trasero y seguir adelante hasta conseguir lo que mas se acerque a lo que quieres.

- Oh que lindo suena eso , pero creo que es hora de despertar y descubrir que el mundo no es un a película de amor o una novela romántica . Date cuenta que el que el amor de tu vida te sonría y te diga todo va salir bien no ayudara en lo mas mínimo a que todo salga bien, que pena sacarte de tu telenovela perfecta.

A Draco ese comentario le dolió particularmente - Espera, no me vas a decir que mi vida es perfecta, sal esa maldita burbujita y TU date cuenta de que todos sufrimos, de que todos estamos cansados , ¿oh que? ¿ entonces que mi padre este haya recibido el beso del dementor, preocupado mas por la vergüenza de que su hijo sea un cobarde traidor , o ver caer a mi madre muerta por protegerme a mi , que es para ti , una novela barata de estúpidos muggles? Tener que encerrarme de nuevo en Hogwarts por un año innecesario ya que no puedo salir a la cale sin sentir el odio de los valientes seguidores de Dumbledore o de los convictos mortifago ha de ser el final feliz de cualquier película romántica. Sin duda alguna que cualquier hijo de vecino sienta que tiene derecho a lanzarme un crucio por lo que mi padre hizo a sus familias es el sueño de cualquier adolescente romántica tonta empedernida .- Draco no supo en que momento comenzó a gritar, pero ya no podía parar. - Tu tienes padres, amigos, a mi que no se que soy para ti , y aunque no todos estén cerca , sabes perfecto que ante una llamada nos presentaremos al fin del mundo a dar o que sea necesario por ti.

Ella se quedo congelada , a sus pensamientos ya de por si tristes se sumo una pulsada de culpa , desconcierto y vergüenza, sabia que había hablado de mas , sin pensar en que estaba lastimándolo , de pronto todo el coraje que sentía se convirtió en algo que no supo expresar, pero que sus ojos lo expresaron con lagrimas.

-No quiero que dependas de mi –continuo Draco - jamás he pretendido tal cosa , se que eres fuerte e inteligente , y que si te lo propones mañana enfrentaras todo esto y solucionaras todo esto de la mejor manera posible ,pero no sabes como me decepciona saber que te sientes sola, nunca he dicho que solo puedes apoyarte en mi o que soy la mejor persona para ayudarte , se que no soy ni de lejos la persona mas acertada para eso, que tengo un carácter del demonio , que suelo desconfiar de las personas , que soy desordenado y todo eso. Solo quiero que dejes de sentir que te ahogas habiendo tanto aire a tu alredor, llama a Potter a Wesley a tu madre , a quien quieras , a quien mas confianza le tengas , por que ellos al igual que yo estamos al pie del cañón contigo , te admiramos y te queremos.

Créeme ,se que nunca has buscado un príncipe azul que te rescate , por eso te amo, por tu independencia , por tu necesidad de ir mas allá de cualquier expectativa, ¿sabes? desde que estamos juntos jamás he dejado de sentir que estoy de mas en tu vida

Hermione abrió los ojos aterrada ante su mirada y entre hipidos dijo algo que más o menos sonó a "yo nunca, yo te quiero…"

-Y no creo que este mal eso –dijo el ,mientras sus ojos contenían una lagrima- intentaste alejarte de mi , y talvez estuvo mal que influyera e insistiera para que te quedaras a mi lado, cuando es evidente que lo nuestro es para ti un problema mas que se une a lo cotidiano.

Ella lloraba amargamente , ¿como había sido capaz de lastimarlo tanto, de terminar con lo único que la ayudaba a ser feliz día con día?, no sabia que decir , en algún mal momento había dado por segura su relación y dejo de prestarle atención a aquello que mas amaba , simplemente se olvido de que el estaba ahí, a su lado.

- lo siento… yo ….

- Tu saldrás adelante como lo hiciste antes, conmigo o sin mi, esto no es sano , ni para ti , ni para mi , no quiero terminar como tantos amantes obsesivos que terminan sus días haciendo citas con los psiquiatras. Te quiero , y no te quiero lastimar pero esto duele.

-no ,no puedes estarme diciendo lo que creo estar entendiendo , no puedes irte, que pasara con todos nuestro planes?

- solo no pasaran , pase los días mas felices mas felices de mi vida a tu lado , pero se que ya no volverán. Me voy, no lo digo para que me ruegues o me convenzas , estoy conciente de que una vez que salga por esa puerta no podre volver jamás, y me duele , pero ambos sabemos que es lo mejor. Recuerda que soy las persona que mas te amo y que no sabe si sea posible dejarte de amar.

-yo te amo.

El solo asintió, sonrió levemente y salió de la casa y de su vida, dejándola con su tristeza , confusión y ahora arrepentimiento.


End file.
